beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Agiel
is a Pillar General of Behemoth's 34 Pillar Division. Appearance Agiel has the appearance of a petite, high school teenager with brown eyes that are widened and long, she has crimson-red hair tied in two briads, she also wears a pair of glasses. She also wears a hat which is crossed between a pirate's hat and a gradution hat, imprinted on it is a symbol of a snake. She wears the typical Pillar uniform of a trench coat and underneath she wears very skimpy clothing consisting of what seems to be a bikini, much to the distaste of the Red Tails and the awe of the Ishiyama males. She wears a pair of plateleg boots and has several straps on her legs, one of which carries a knife. Around her waist is a belt that is loosely fastened, attached to it is a sheath where she keeps her sword. She also has the Pillar symbol tattooed on her left thigh. Personality She is arrogant, and she understimates humans, she doesn't seems to like them either. She also likes to fight those who have manage to proven their strength to her and is willing to abandon the Pillar Division for a rematch. Even so, she is very casual, and mostly only seeks entertainment. History Plot Akumano Academy Arc Agiel shows up with Pillars Odonel and Zela when the Ishiyama students sneak unto Akumano Academy's Campus. When two Ishiyama thugs come on to her, Agiel flicks her finger twice and blasts the thugs into a wall. Nene captures Agiel by wrapping her up in chains. She easily escapes the chains saying that she was told to stand down, but the captain wouldnt mind if she killed a person or two. Just as she was about to attack Nene, Aoi stops her attack. Agiel sees that Aoi has a pet, Koma, and senses demonic power coming from him; wondering if he's a demon. Odonel explains about Koma's species' past and how no their praised as Land Gods on Earth. She threatens Odonnel when he says he'll take care of Koma because she says she'll their hers. After Aoi says that they should leave their school, she blasts all the Ishiyama students that yell out in support to her ideals. Agiel lets everyone else escape so that she can fight Aoi alone. As they start their fight Koma gets a good hit on Agiel who forget all about him. After she insults Ishiyama Aoi starts to get serious and starts to use a special move as Agiel puts it. She enhances her sword with her Demonic Aura and uses Dark Sword, Bloody Grave to counter Aoi's 100 Cleansing Petals Demon Wear Pretty Flower Storm. Agiel loses to Aoi's technique. Agiel laters confronts Aoi after Aoi's training with Pillars Elim, Pamiel, Fabas, and Tiriel. She tells them to stand back and watch because she wants to fight Aoi one on one again. Aoi however; activates Ankokubutō and starts to attack Fabas and Tiriel, as Agiel stands back amazed, commenting on her "sweet moves". Pillar Barons Ananta and Vritra show up, and Ananta attacks Aoi from behind. Agiel raises her sword to Ananta's head saying that what was happening was boring. She then says that she's defecting to the Aoi's side. Agiel says she's leaving her match with Aoi till the end. She extends her arm to Aoi asking can she stand. When Aoi asks if she's for real, she says, For "Super" Real ♥. Powers & Abilities She as a pillar of behemoth squad, has many abilities such as strength Bloodygrave.JPG|Activating Bloody Grave Bloody grave1.jpg|Bloody Grave breaking Kunieda's Sword and speed many times greater than that of average men. She is so physically strong, she can send men flying with just a flick from her finger, or break chains with minimal effort. She also has demonic powers, much like Hilda's. She's also good in fighting with swords. Dark Sword, Blood Grave - Agiel covers her sword with her demonic, and does a slide slash on her opponent She also seems to have the ability to see through the concealment of demons who have the ability to hide themselves from the naked eye. As demonstrated when she circles her hand and uses it as an eye piece to see Koma who was assisting Kunieda during their first encounter. Relationships Aoi Kunieda Odonel Zela Quotes *"They are mine!": referring to Kunieda and Koma. *"My, my. Looks like you got yourself a rare pet there, missy.": after seeing Koma assisting Kunieda. *"Well... This is really boring.": unsatisfied with Kunieda's apparent end. *"For super real ♥": assuring Kunieda of her defection. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Demon Category:Behemoth's 34 Pillar Division Category:Pillar Generals